The Garden of Twilight
by The Divine Nocturne
Summary: Konoha's elitist academy is plagued by a series of deaths, abductions and the paranormal.Soon the Rookie 9 are in over their heads. horror,act,adv,drama,romance,angst. Rated for Lemons, yaoi, yuri, suggestive themes, violence and language. My first fic


The distant sound of footsteps echoing in slight pitter-patters touched the ear of Gekko Hayate, reknowned examiner of the chuunin exam for Konoha's Elitist Academy. Hayate dozed over a stack of exams and ninjutsu scrolls piled haphazardly along his desk; he awoke with a start, cursing under his breath as the exams from the previous day scattered onto the floor and underneath the first row of desks in his classroom.

Automatically his hand shot out, managing to snatch hold of one exam out of thin air. Hayate narrowed his eyes at the exam. Written in scrawl rather than the flourish that rookies were taught in first year Academy with Iruka was the name _Naruto Uzumaki. _Ignoring the dark spots caused by eraser marks and the huge _30 _circled in bold red ink, his weary eyes glanced at the clock in the back of the classroom.

The big kunai pointed on the 12 while the little kunai pointed to the 11. _11:00!?! __Shit! I fell asleep again. _Pushing back from his desk, he bent over to pick up the papers that fell, wondering why he did not listen to Sarutobi-san when he was offered that vacation he so duly needed.

The stone was cold beneath him,the moon drifted idly by the third story window, beckoning dark clouds in suit of it as silver light bathed the room in a soft, mellow glow. Hayate rubbed his eyes and yawned, stiffling a cough. Maybe he _would _apply for some vacation time afterall.

In the moonlight, he sat, gazing serenely out into the expanse that was The Village hidden among the Leaves. A descant of melodic nocturnes filled the night. The soothing serenade of nightengales mingled with the chirping of crickets. Hayate allowed himself to be lulled by the music of the night, his eyes fluttering open and close as his head titled sideways on his shoulder.

He let a handful of exams slip from his grasp; Darkness fell over him, blocking the flow of moonlight. His eyes shot open, instinctly riveting to where the darkness sprang. A shadow loomed at his door, a ribboning silhouette through the sinewy glass labled _Room 321 Advanced Kunai-Taijutsu Skills. _Like water, darkness excreted beneath the door, gathering in a sanquine puddle that trailed in rivulets along the spaces in the tiled floor, until it touched the cuff of Hayate's breeches.

_Blood! _The air was thick with the scentThe darkness, devoid of any eyes, scruntized him, contemplating, scheming, expecting. Fear churned in his belly, as his eyes suddenly darted to the nearest exit. Windows, windows and more windows. There was no way of knowing who--_or what_-- he was up against.

"..." words failed him as he tried to summon up the courage to ask for a name.

The shadow steadily eyeing him with conceit. Hayate reached a trembling hand into his pocket, fingering the hilt of a kunai, stamping it with a piece of paper. The edges of what could only be assumed as the shadow's face curled up in a demonic grin; rows upon rows of carnivorous fang glinting in silver light, a split tongue lashing out , licking at the _A _printed on the glass.

A thrilling terror surged through his veins; Hayate inched backwards on his thighs, knocking over the paper he'd re-stacked only moments ago. The _A _on the glass disolved, the letters _D, V,_ falling off after it The tongue laved over the last three words, dissolving random alphabet until it formed one, solitary word from the deformed lettering.

_**AKATSUKI**_

Curling back it's lips in a snarl, the shadow exhaled into the chinks melted into the glass, it's breath drifting in rifts of osidian smoke as it twisted then contorted in intricate patterns sliding down to encircle Hayate's throat, strangling off the air he breathed

_No! No!!! _He clutched the kunai in his hands, raising it above his head, _I cannot die like this!_

A cadaverous hand clawed over the shards of broken glass, heaving itself through the narrow opening, it's back in a graceful arc as it writhed, slithering inside the classroom, it's distorted figure bent at an angle. It moved it's hand, still heaving it's everlasting form through the tiny space, crawling over the wooden door and pawed at the floor; blood stained wood and marble alike; virulent green saliva drizzled from the edges of it's lips.

Hayate's chest tightened, dreadful eyes rolling up in the back of his head while his kunai stabbed blindly at the air, the shadow leering at him with unseen eyes. It advanced on him, his head jerked, wrenched backwards, and forced to stare up at gleaming orbs; It's hand rose casually to caress his sallow skin. In one, graceful stroke of it's finger, it sliced open Hyate's throat.

Consciousness ebbed as the shadow availed him, flaring it's nostrils, sucking in the stench of blood and gore. Blood frothed at his mouth as the shadow curved it's callous lips at the incision, feasting off his liquid life.

Hayate died before he heard the sickening snap of his neck as the beast's tongue delved deeper down his esophagus. The kunai clattered to the floor; unbeknown to the creature, it was rigged with a exploding tag.

XXXXXX

Naruto twirled his chopsticks at the rim of his empty bowl of ramen, eagerly awaiting his second helping." Could you add a little bit more seasoning?"

The owner smiled warmly at him and nodded, reaching for his spice rack, picking from a wide variety of rare seasonings and shaking them liberally into the broth which the noodles boiled. Naruto grinned hungrily into the kitchen from where he sat at the serving counter. Sasuke scowled, agitated by his teammate's lack of consideration. It was practically midnight! They had another exam in the morning for _Illusions and Genjutsu Skills. _

It was bad enough that Naruto had a _'Ramen Craving' _near to the middle of the night! Even worse so, he had to drag Sasuke out of his dormatory to go with him! Not only is he losing sleep, but if the two of them are caught, that'll be after school detention for their squad for weeks! And with Kakashi of all people! Sasuke's face twisted in dread just _thinking _about it. Last time Naruto got detention, Sasuke and Sakura were stuck picking up trash out the local river with the dobe. To top it all off, Naruto fell over the waterfall. Not exactly one of his oscar-winning moments.

"Grrr..." his hand tapped rapidly on the counter, he glimpse his own empty bowl before twisting around to glare at the blonde haired boy, " NA-RU-TOOO! C'mon. Can't you get that To-Go or something? We really need to get back.I don't wanna have to pay for your recklessness."

The owner handed Naruto a extra-grande sized bowl. " Thank you." Naruto cheesed, breaking apart a new pair of chopsticks and ignoring Sasuke's rantings. You'd think Mr.Bad-Ass wouldn't be opposed to breaking just a _couple _of rules.

"Relax Sasuke," he mummbled through a mouthful of miso ramen, " It's only..." he glanced at his wristwatch, swallowing hard, " It's only 11:30."

Sasuke groaned and turned away. A dark, foreboding breeze chill clipped his knees. To make matter's that much more crazed, Sasuke was still in his pajamas. Clad in his gym shorts and a Konoha T-shirt and jacket, he shuddered in the autumn wind. Naruto, clothed in his usual black sweats and matching shirt seemed unfazed by the frigid air setting in.

The dark haired boy breathed in the cold, letting his shoulder take comfort against the counter, and peered at one of the academy's main buildings, slighty obscured by the swaying of leafy tree limbs dyed the colors of autumn hues. Sasuke glimpsed a felid shape lunge at the glass, but missing it by several feet. Curiosity piqued, he stood to his feet, pushing back the banners of the ramen shop as he tried to get a better view. Narrowing his eyes, he saw rigid movements and nothing else.

A hand glided upward to rub his eyes, _What the--_

Naruto had wolfed down half the bowl of ramen when Sasuke saw it. Smoke curled and fire erupted, sending shattered glass and debri of that classroom and the next. A body was flung from the third story window, soaring through the air before it collided with a magazine stand across the lane. There was a series of high-pitched screams as the fire alarm sounded. Naruto almost choked; pounding on his chest with his fist and guzzling glass after glass of water in order to force it down.

Sasuke detected scarce movements rebounding from building to building and he knew immediantly what that meant. _Jounin. _" Naruto! We have to--" he turned on his heel, bolting pass the banner and coming face to face with Kakashi Hatake. The boy paled, gaping at his sensei and the squirming Naruto he held by the collar of his shirt.

Kakashi did not look at either of them; instead, his attention was soley absorbed in the latest copy of _Make-out Paradise. _Before Sasuke could rid himself of his moronic expression, Kakashi yawned, turning the page of his book with the thumb of the hand he held it in, " Busted." he crooned in a sing-songy voice," And what a night for you two to decide to get a case of the munchies..." he trailed off, his eyes widened as he read, mummbling something about a 'dramatic twist' and how he 'didn't expect this turn of events'.

Sasuke quickly lost focus as a group of Jounin stomped down the lane, shouting at bystanders to step aside, or flee the scene. Sasuke took one step and his sensei laughed, head still buried into his reading, " I wouldn't do that." he warned.

"Why not?" the reply was expected.

" Because Sasuke, unless you want to be burdened by nightmares the night before midterms, I suggest you take Naruto here and return to your dormatory."

"But sensei--"

Kakashi sighed," Look..." vexation coaxed his tone, " Go to bed. Students will be informed of the incident in the morning."

Sasuke gawked at him, in disbelief, _Incident? What kind of incident?_

Kakashi recognized the expression on Sasuke's cynical face, knowing that he had lit the flames to fan his student's curiousity. Sasuke slowly back away from Kakashi, as if he were preparing to make a run for it. A woman's horrified screams chilled his spine, keeping him frozen in his tracks.

She was known as Yugao Uzuki. A flamboyant woman of sorts, enlisted in the Anbu Black Ops. Tall and a little on the slender side, but gorgeous nonetheless. She was being _dragged _away from the scene, kicking and screaming almost like a child would. Tears streamed over the apples of her cheeks, her red face swollen from all the crying, "_ NO! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!"_ she screamed, shrill and terrified_, " YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!"_ she sobbed wildly, digging her palms into the dirt as she attempted to crawl back to the scene_, " YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" _she breathed, her breath haggared_," YOU...CAN'T...TAKE...MY HAY--ATE!!!"_

The dark haired boy paled at the mention of his sensei's name. His heart sank, assuming the worse had befallen his teacher. Kakashi, no longer reading his book, laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, feeling the boy tremble beneath his touch. Sasuke spared a glare for Kakashi, whirling around.

"Go back to sleep Sasuke." his tone was apathetic, his eyes were quite serious, " Take Naruto with you."

At that, Kakashi shoved Naruto into Sasuke's arms, " Hurry before you're spotted. We'll discuss your_ punishment _in the morning."

"Ugh..." the boys groaned as they stomped away. After all of this,_ they_ still get detention. Sasuke glared death at his roommate and Naruto shifted, uncomforted more by the fact he was not able to finish his ramen more than the fact one of his teachers might be dead.

Sasuke's gaze strayed passed Naruto, fixed at the spot where Hayate was flung from a third story window. Bleak, gray smoke arose into the midnight sky. A sense of vulnerability passed over Sasuke as he was reminded of his own mortality. All that needed was that he be caught at the wrong place at the wrong time; the thought of his life being abruptly ended over something so trivial made his skin crawl.

Naruto complained about all the comotion caused by the fire--it was obvious he was unaware of Hayate's passing. Sasuke walked along the familiar path leading to their dormatory, Naruto straggling behind. For a split second, he thought he saw someone--_or something_-- bolt through the smoke and disapear into the night. It was clear that the wild flames played dirty tricks on his eyes and he shrugged it off as being just that.

It never occurred to him the existense of something else. Something more foul than anything imagined lurked about in the shadows of this world, searching for it's next victim.

XXXXXX

The first bell did not ring that morning. Instead, an announcement was made. Sasuke had emptied the contents of his backpack onto his desk; Naruto was deep into conversation with a sleep-deprived Sakura as she claimed it was Ino's snoring that kept her awake. Ino shot her a particularly nasty look when Sarutobi-sama's voice entered the room via intercom.

"Attention students." although it's usual cheer-filled tone, his voice was extremely grave," There will be an emergency meeting in the Yondaime Memorial Auditorium at 9:00. All student _must _attend." at that, his voice signed off behind a cocophony of white noise and static.

Sasuke grew anxious, nibbling on his lip as the class filed out of the classroom and into the hallway. In front of him, he overheard Shikamaru groaning to choji about this being a waste of his time.

"What a drag..." he sighed heavily, watching in disgust as choji downed an entire bag of jalapeno nachos, burping loud enough to wake the dead. The smell lingering in the air made Shikamaru gag," Jeez Choji. Winterfresh much?"

Choji sighed, contented. As he patted his belly, Ino joined herself in their conversation," I hear it was about that explosion we heard last night." she whispered.

"Heard, nothing!" Sakura fumed," I could barely hear the fire alarm over your snoring!"

Ino flushed in anger," What'd you say billboard brow?!?" she threw up her fist at an attempt to be intimidating. Sasuke shook his head. When will she learn that it only works on her comrades...and maybe Naruto. At that, Sasuke shot his partner a glance. Naruto walked with his hands behind his head, his face contorted in it's everyday mixture of irritation and confusion. Sasuke knew Naruto was more concerned with detention dictator Kakashi.

Remembering Naruto falling over the waterfall last detention made Sasuke smile, but it did not touch his eyes. As they exited the building, the Auditorium came into sight. Several Jounin and older Chunin were directing the students into the theatre. A few of which were Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi himself.

Kakashi glowered at Sasuke for all of two seconds before instructing them down the isle," 9 row, to the right" he murmured.

Sasuke took his seat beside Naruto on his right. To his left sat Sakura, followed by a scandalized Ino--probably wondering why Sakura sat next to _her _Sasuke-- then Shikamaru and Choji. The auditorium was lively to say the least. Several students stood up and about, strolling the isle to stop and make casual talk with various students. A few of the athletic shinobi's tossed a paper shuriken back and forth, some even threw spitballs. One hit an already anxious Naruto, causing him to jump backwards into his seat and scold anyone and everything unlucky enough to be in his path of sight.

By then the assembly had already begun. Sarutobi-Sama, the third Hokage and Headmaster of Konoha's Elitist academy, stood behind a podium, Iruka at his side. Wizen yet distinguished, he donned his crimson and ivory robe. The Hokage held his crest in his hand, courage and wisdom glinting in his faded gray eyes.

To his dismay, Naruto was the only one still out of his seat and scolding the air behind him and waving a fist into the air. Sasuke grimaced and pulled at Naruto's shirt," SIT DOWN DOBE!" he muttered under his breath, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"SHUT UP SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, loud enough for the entire audience to hear," CAN'T YOU SEE THAT--"

"NARUTO!" bellowed the headmaster.

Naruto flushed. His whole body twitched as he whipped around, all eyes focused on him, including Sarutobi-sensei. Somewhere, Kakashi rolled with laughter.

" Sit. Down. Now!" chided Sarutobi, his brow raised in silent scorn. Naruto laughed weakly as he slid down into his seat, pulling his legs to his chest and burying his head to his knees. Sasuke mused, hearing bolsterous fits of laughter before Iruka called the assembly to order. If Iruka is here from the first years academy, then this must be beyond seriousness.

The Hokage started off slow, his ancient voice was merciful," As you know...a fire erupted last night in building C."

Sasuke coughed, _that was an understatement._

The Hokage moved one hand, not quite lifted,"It pains me to say that..." he withdrew that hand, clenching it,"...Sensei Gekko Hayate was caught in that fire..."

A that, Naruto looked up.

A flicker of panic washed over the students; the younger ones were more subject to feelings. Some bawling, others shaking in terror., wondering why this happened and feeling what Sasuke was feeling now, as well as the previous night. Vulnerability. Fleeting mortality. Like Kakashi once told them, the life of a genin is brief. Many die as young as 12 or 13. Somehow, it seemed unfair, yet that was the life chosen by many, lived through by few.

The Hokage spoke again, this time about passing and fragility. His voice was soothing as the flow of water. Sarutobi beseeched them, not to cry for Hayate, for he ventured to paradise and that he no longer suffered from his prolonged illness.

Yet his death seemed cruel somehow. If anyone did not deserve the fate befallen upon them, it was Gekko Hayate. Even Naruto, who often voiced his dislike for the man's class, seemed rather crestfallen. Although the Hokage spoke of the death being purely accidental, somehow, Sasuke knew better.

Sasuke knew it wasn't accidental. Not manslaughter or anything else Anbu chopped up to feed it to the ravenous public. It was murder. For the next year, Sasuke could not shake the feeling that they were being watched...


End file.
